Sorting Fandoms
by Anonymous Person1468
Summary: This story will be me sorting fictional characters into Hogwarts houses. These are just my opinions so please do not take offense. If you disagree please tell me in the comments I would love to hear your opinions. Rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Sherlock

Today I'm doing Sherlock characters!

Sherlock Holmes: Sherlock is a Ravenclaw to me. I believe this because he takes pride in being intelligent and will often do anything to keep his mind active. I can also see an argument for Slytherin.

John Watson: I think John is a Gryffindor. John is very daring and brave. He is incredibly calm during stressful situations. He also loves adventures and thrills.

Molly Hooper: Definitely Hufflepuff. Molly is very kind and sweet. She shows an amazing amount of patience and loyalty towards Sherlock even though Sherlock often overlooks her.

James Moriarty: Moriarty is very difficult to place in a house but in the end I'm going to put him in Slytherin. Though Moriarty doesn't seek power or money he is cunning and definitely manipulative which is why I'm placing him in Slytherin.

Mycroft Holmes: Slytherin. I think Mycroft is in Slytherin because is ambitious. He also likes having a powerful position.

Mary Morstan: I'm putting Mary in Ravenclaw because even though she is manipulative and brave she seem to use her intelligence more than other traits. She also has a powerful memory.

Greg Lestrade: I'm putting Lestrade in Hufflepuff because he is probably the only detective to ever deal with Sherlock which takes a lot of patience and loyalty.

Mrs. Hudson: Also Hufflepuff. Mrs. Hudson is patient, sweet, hard-working, and loyal making her a perfect Hufflepuff.

Irene Adler: Slytherin. She is very manipulative, ambitious, and resourceful. I can't really see much of an argument on this one.

Philip Anderson: Probably Hufflepuff waiting all those years for Sherlock to come back. Also pretty loyal.

Sally Donavan: Ravenclaw. She uses her brain and common sense to decide things.


	2. Modern Doctor Who

Today I'm doing modern Doctor Who! (Don't worry I'll do classic Doctor Who eventually)

9th Doctor: Gryffindor. He is courageous, fearless, and very brave. Could possibly be a Slytherin, but I'm definitely leaning towards Gryffindor.

Rose Tyler: Rose took me a while decide because she is brave like a Gryffindor, but also loyal like a Hufflepuff. In the end I'm going with Gryffindor. Rose is outgoing, curious, and just too independent to be Hufflepuff.

Mickey Smith: Hufflepuff! All those times waiting for Rose.

The reason Jack isn't here is I'll sort him when I sort Torchwood characters!

10th Doctor: Ravenclaw. The 10th Doctor loves being the cleverest person in the room. He is very witty too!

Martha Jones: Well she's a doctor so she's obviously smart, but that's not the only reason I'm putting her in Ravenclaw. She also tends to use her mind in tricky situations and loves learning.

Donna Noble: She's outgoing, sassy, and loud. I can't think of a better house than Gryffindor.

11th Doctor: The 11th doctor is hard because he could easily fit in any house. I used to think he was a Hufflepuff because he is so loyal to his friends, but then I discovered that Hufflepuffs are patient so I decided he was a Gryffindor instead which really suits him because he is so adventurous and outgoing.

Amelia Pond: GRYFFINDOR! Again? Yep, Amy is a perfect Gryffindor.

Rory Williams: Rory is Hufflepuff he waited 2000 years for Amy and is always loyal to her even when she isn't necessarily loyal to him.

River Song: River is a Slytherin she's not afraid to trick people or keep rather large secrets from people she loves...

Clara Oswin Oswald: she's very clever and a bit of a smart alec. Yep, Ravenclaw.

The War Doctor: Also Ravenclaw, he bases his decisions on common sense and is very practical.

12th Doctor: He is much like other doctors other than he is a bit more determined. For that reason I'm putting him in Slytherin.

Danny Pink: Danny is brave, caring, and selfless. Gryffindor seems like a good choice for Danny.

Don't get used to these daily updates this is just until I get all my tributes for my SYOT story Another Hunger Games. By the way PLEASE SUBMIT A TRIBUTE!


	3. Firefly

Today I'm doing Firefly! If you've never seen Firefly it's on Netflix SO WATCH IT! Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Malcolm Reynolds: He's amazingly loyal to his crew, but I think that his outgoing, confident, and often reckless behavior puts him in Gryffindor. He might lack the chivalry though...

Zoe Washburne: She's quite a bit more careful and maybe smarter than Mal but I still think she's in Gryffindor.

Hoban Washburne: Wash is so loyal to Zoe and definitely less interested in getting into violent most of the crew. He's pretty much proof that Hufflepuffs are totally awesome.

Inara Serra: This one took a while I can't really decide if she should be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. In the end I'm choosing Slytherin. The reason is she is very manipulative. Another reason is she is very secretive.

Jayne Cobb: Slytherin! He is obviously very ambitious and will do pretty much anything for a little money.

Kaywinnet Lee Frye: Kaylee is a Hufflepuff. She is very loyal to the crew and will immediately talk back to anyone who offends Serenity. She also works very hard to keep Serenty in the sky.

Simon Tam: Simon could probably fit into any house if you think about it, but I Ravenclaw seems to suit him the best. He likes to learn a lot, is very good at planning, and was in the top three percent of his class in the medical academy. He's also pretty witty.

River Tam: Ravenclaw. I could just say she's Ravenclaw because she's a psychic genius girl, but I'll add a bit more. River LOVES learning she's been correcting Simon's grammar since she was three and always tries new things. Ravenclaw is also the home of the eccentric and umm... River is definitely eccentric.

Derrial Book: Hmmmm where shall I put Book? He could be a Ravenclaw because he is very practical. Or maybe he should be in Slytherin because of his messed-up past that he never tells the crew about. I think I will put him in Hufflepuff though the reason being that in Book's time on the ship he show that he is loyal, patient, and forgiving. He has definitely turned away from the ways of his past.


	4. Percy Jackson

**By request today I'm doing Percy Jackson. I'm not an expert at Percy Jackson so this one won't be as long. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy Jackson: He will pretty much do anything to save his friend, half-blood hill, or the world. He's very chivalrous, brave, and outgoing. So I'm going to be putting him in Gryffindor.

Annabeth Chase: She's clever and proud of it. It was a pretty easy choice to put her in Ravenclaw. Also she's Athena's daughter. WHERE ELSE DO I PUT HER.

Grover Underwood: He's very loyal to Percy and Annabeth and also very caring. He's a Hufflepuff through and through.

Chiron: He's wise, practical, and smart. So as you can imagine, I'm putting him in Ravenclaw.

Tyson: He's very loyal to Percy even though he isn't really a fighter. So yeah, Hufflepuff.

Clarisse La Rue: Her dad is the God of War, she will willingly step into danger, and she isn't afraid to voice her opinions making her a Gryffindor.


End file.
